One Step Closer
by KimmyEdogawa
Summary: Seit den Ereignissen im Kampf gegen Pain ist einiges passiert. Die Geschehnisse des Krieges hinderten ihn daran, seine Gedanken zu sortieren und ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Seht zu, wie der laute Naruto und die schüchterne Hinata sich Schritt für Schritt näher kommen.
1. Prolog - Memories

One Step Closer – Prolog

Memories

Naruto Uzumaki ist absolut still. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Der Held von Konoha, Jinchuuriki des Juubi, Retter der Ninja-Welt liegt in seinem Bett und starrt an die Decke. Denkt nach über das, was passiert ist. Die Ereignisse der vergangen Zeit und vor allem über das Liebesgeständnis von Hinata Hyuuga.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass die schüchterne Hinata ihren ganzen Mut zusammennimmt, ihn vor Pain verteidigt und dabei noch diese drei Worte sagt?

Sie hat mit ihrem Geständnis seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und ein unglaubliches Gefühl in seinem Herzen hinterlassen. Noch nie hatte er diese Worte von jemandem hören dürfen. Tag für Tag schlich sie sich, trotz der unglaublichen Ereignisse, immer wieder in seine Gedanken. Während des Krieges fragte er sich, wie es ihr wohl ging, hoffte auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen.

Als er sie wiedertraf, hielt das Glück leider nicht lange an. Sie waren mitten im Krieg, hatten kurze Zeit später Neiji verloren. Beinahe hätte er aufgegeben. Doch sie stand ihm wieder zur Seite, rüttelte ihn mit ihrer Wärme und Akzeptanz wach und gab ihm neuen Mut zu kämpfen. Sie hatte ihm wieder einmal klar gemacht, dass er nicht alleine war.

Seitdem ist etwas Zeit vergangen. Sie hatten den Krieg gewonnen.

Jubel und Freude waren auf dem ganzen Schlachtfeld zu hören. Dennoch machte sich auch die Erschöpfung bemerkbar. Eine kurze Umarmung – zu mehr kamen sie leider nicht. Es war noch so viel zu tun! Die Versorgung der Verletzten war die oberste Priorität. Es dauerte noch Tage, bis sie alle die Heimreise nach Konoha antreten konnten.

Und dann war da noch der tränenreiche Abschied von seinem Vater. _„Ich bin so unglaublich stolz auf dich. Deine Mutter und ich werden dir weiter zusehen. Du wirst ein toller Hokage werden. Wir glauben an dich!"_ \- waren seine Worte während der ersten und letzten herzlichen Umarmung zwischen Vater und Sohn.

Und jetzt, endlich zu Hause angekommen, kann er seine Gedanken sortieren. Sich eine Antwort überlegen, in der Hoffnung, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist. Doch wie sollte er an die Sache rangehen?

Liebe ist ein großes Wort für jemanden, der lange Zeit ohne dieses Gefühl zu bekommen, aufgewachsen ist. Ihm ist seit gewisser Zeit klar, dass seine Gefühle für Sakura eher die sind, die ein Bruder für seine Schwester empfindet. Geschwisterliebe.

Aber wie fühlt er für Hinata? Er weiß es nicht. Doch diese Wärme, die sie ihm schenkt, möchte er auch nicht verlieren.

Es ist schon Dämmerungszeit und er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ich muss Hinata finden!"

-To be continued- , KimmyEdogawa


	2. Chapter 1 - Slowly

One Step Closer – Chaper 1

Slowly

Während die Sonne untergeht, bin ich auf dem Weg zum Hyuuga-Anwesen. Gedankenverloren schlendere ich die Straße entlang und versuche mir die Worte zurechtzulegen, mit denen ich Hinata konfrontieren möchte. Doch wie sollte ich an diese Sache herangehen? Sollte ich einfach ich selbst sein und mir nicht so viele Gedanken machen? Das hat doch schließlich sonst auch immer funktioniert.

Doch das ist leichter gesagt als getan! Ihr Geständnis geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Immer wieder spielt sich das selbe Szenario in meinem Kopf ab, bis ich bei den Hyuugas angekommen bin. Ich wechsle in den Sennin-Moodo und versuche Hinata ausfindig zu machen. Sie scheint in ihrem Zimmer im 3. Stock zu sein. Ich maskiere mein Chakra und springe mithilfe des Baumes vor ihrem Fenster auf die Fensterbank. Jetzt oder nie! Nachdem ich meinen Mut zusammengenommen habe, klopfe ich leise an das Fenster. Hinter ihren Vorhängen erkenne ich, wie sie kurz zusammenzuckt und sich nun auf das Fenster zubewegt. Sie schiebt den Vorhang zur Seite. Kurz weiten sich ihre Augen, dann öffnet sie für mich. Einen Moment lang sehen wir uns beide an, keiner weiß, was er sagen soll.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", frage ich, während ich mir verlegen den Hinterkopf kratze.

Ihre Wangen erröten und sie tritt einen Schritt zur Seite, damit ich in ihr Zimmer gelangen kann.

„Naruto, wie ist es dir ergangen?", fragt sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie ist nervös, bemerke ich. Mit einem breiten Grinsen versuche ich ihr die Nervosität zu nehmen und erwidere „Gut, echt jetzt! Du weißt doch, meine Wunden heilen schnell!"

Sie schenkt mir ein vorsichtiges Lächeln und erwidert: „Ich weiß, aber nicht alle Wunden sind sichtbar."

Erstaunt blicke ich sie an. Schon wieder hat sie es getan. Hinter meine Maske geblickt. Wie schafft sie es nur, immer wieder einen Einblick in meine Gedanken zu erhaschen. Ich lächle zurück und versuche ihr mit meinem Blick zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Dass wir es schaffen können, mit den Geschehnissen zu leben und trotzdem glücklich zu sein.

„Hinata, ich weiß, es ist spät. Aber ich habe dir noch immer keine Antwort gegeben. An dem Tag, als du gegen Pain gekämpft hast, hast du mir mit deinen Worten die Augen geöffnet. Endlich wurde mit klar, warum du in meiner Nähe in Ohnmacht fällst und so leicht errötest. Aber dennoch kann ich es einfach nicht fassen. Hinata, warum ich?" - nun bin ich endlich einen Teil meiner Gedanken losgeworden. Während meiner ganzen Rede hat sie mich mit einem liebevollen Blick angesehen. Ein zartes Rosa hat sich auf ihre Wangen gelegt.

Als sich ihre Lippen öffnen und sie ihre nächsten Worte voller Überzeugung spricht, stockt mir der Atem. „Ich liebe dich, Naruto", sagt sie. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Meine Hände fangen an zu schwitzen.

„Ich liebe dich schon seit einiger Zeit, allerdings wurde mir das Ausmaß meiner Gefühle erst später bewusst. Ich habe dich beobachtet und deine wahre Stärke gesehen. Schon immer habe ich dich für dein Selbstbewusstsein und gutes Herz bewundert. Ich erwarte keine Antwort von dir. Du sollst nur wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der immer für dich da ist. Es quälte mich mit anzusehen, wie einsam du warst. Ständig machte ich mir Vorwürfe, weil ich so schüchtern war und dir nie zeigen konnte, dass jemand für dich da ist." - diese Worte kamen tief aus ihrem Herzen. Nicht ein einziges Stottern war zu hören.

Einen Moment lang stehen wir uns gegenüber und sehen uns nur an. Als ich meine Sprache endlich wieder gefunden habe, gehe ich auf sie zu, nehme ihre Hände und sage:

„Danke, Hinata. Noch nie habe ich solche wunderschönen Worte gehört. Ich möchte dir eine Antwort geben. Leider weiß ich nicht genau, wie sich Liebe anfühlt. Noch nie hat mir jemand diese Gefühle entgegengebracht. Aber ich würde es gerne versuchen. Ich brauche einfach Zeit, um mir meiner Gefühle bewusst zu werden und möchte dich besser kennenlernen. Schritt für Schritt mit dir diesen Weg gehen. Also Hinata Hyuuga möchtest du mit mir ausgehen?" - gespannt halte ich meinen Atem an. Ich sehe, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammeln. Oh nein, was hab ich denn Falsches gesagt?! Panisch versuche ich meine Hände zurückzuziehen. Doch sie hält sie mit sanftem Druck in ihren eigenen fest. Als ich sie wieder ansehe, schenkt sie mit das schönste Lächeln, das ich je gesesehen habe.

„Sich langsam kennenzulernen klingt gut. Ich bin einfach so glücklich!", sagt sie.

In dem Moment der Freude ziehe ich sie an mich und umarme sie. Sie fühlt sich so gut in meinen Armen an! Der schöne Moment hält nur kurz an, denn mit einem quiekenden Geräusch spannt sich ihr Körper zunächst an, erschlafft kurz darauf jedoch wieder. Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden. Doch als ich sie in ihr Bett lege und sie noch einmal betrachte, kann ich deutlich den glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen.

Mit dieser Last von meinen Schultern mache ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich kann die nächsten Tage gar nicht mehr abwarten.

-To be continued-

Eure KimmyEdogawa.


	3. Chapter 2 - Just Breathe

Halli Hallo liebe Leser,  
hier habe ich für euch das 2. Kapitel zu One Step Closer. Dieses Kapitel ist aus Hinatas Perspektive  
geschrieben und ich hoffe, dass ich euch ihre Gefühle gut übermitteln konnte.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

—

One Step Closer – Chapter 2

Just Breathe!

2 Tage. So viel Zeit ist schon vergangen, seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Es war ein besonderer Abend für mich, denn Naruto hatte mir endlich eine Antwort gegeben. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bin, war ich mir zunächst nicht sicher, ob ich nicht alles nur geträumt hätte. Die Tatsache, dass Wächter von einem Schatten im 3. Stock berichteten, bewies mir allerdings das Gegenteil.

Und nun warte ich, seit gut 48 Stunden, dass wir endlich unseren ersten Schritt wagen.  
Gerade haben Kiba, Shino und ich unser Training abgeschlossen. Die Beiden haben sich schon verabschiedet und ich bin meinen Gedanken nachhängend zurückgeblieben. Nun liege ich hier unter einem Schatten spendenden Baum auf dem Trainingsgelände und sehe mir die Wolken an. Kichernd bemerke ich, dass ich mich wie Shikamaru verhalte.

Die leichte Sommerbrise wirkt kühlend auf meine Haut, während mich die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Äste hindurchdringen, im Gesicht kitzeln. Die gesamte Atmosphäre wirkt so beruhigend, dass mir die Augen zufallen. Nachdem ich meine Augen einige Sekunden – oder waren es Minuten? – geschlossen hatte, bemerke ich einen dunklen Schatten über mir.

„Hey", höre ich ihn sagen und öffne blinzelnd meine Augen. Sein Gesicht ist meinem ganz Nahe.  
Er sitzt in der Hocke und hatte sich leicht über mich gebeugt, um mich besser ansehen zu können. Schon jetzt bemerke ich, wie meine Wangen wärmer werden. Scheinbar ist es auch ihm aufgefallen, denn er reicht mir schmunzelnd seine Hand, um mir beim Aufsetzen helfen zu können. Wir lehnen uns beide gegen den Baum und verfallen einige Minuten in eine angenehme Stille.

„Ich hatte eine Mission und konnte deswegen leider nicht eher zu dir kommen", erklärt er schließlich. Ich frage ihn, ob seine Mission ein Erfolg war und wir unterhalten uns darüber. Mit seiner witzigen Erzählweise hat er mich einige Male zum Lachen gebracht. Man hört schließlich nicht alle Tage von einem verärgerten Kakashi, der panisch nach seinem Buch sucht, um schließlich festzustellen, dass er es eigentlich die ganze Zeit über in seiner Hand gehalten hatte. Nachdem wir uns ausgiebig darüber amüsiert haben, ist die Stimmung aufgelockert. Ich fühle mich weniger angespannt ihm gegenüber und auch mein Stottern ist etwas zurückgegangen.

„Was ist eigentlich deine Lieblingsfarbe?", fragt er mich schließlich und ich bin etwas verwundert, über die merkwürdige Frage. Als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sieht, sagt er schließlich, dass wir uns doch gegenseitig Fragen stellen könnten, um uns besser kennenzulernen.

Eine gute Idee, denke ich mir und antworte: „Lavendel".

„Eine sehr schöne Farbe. Sie erinnert mich an deine Augen", antwortet er mir. Sofort steigt mir die Hitze in den Kopf! Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus. Hatte er meine Augen gerade indirekt schön genannt?

Auffordernd sieht er mich an und ich bemerke, dass ich jetzt an der Reihe bin eine Frage zu stellen.  
„Wie geht es Kurama?", rutscht mir die Frage raus, bevor ich noch einmal darüber nachdenken konnte. Ich schlage meine Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und entschuldige mich, so eine unpassende Frage zu stellen. Doch er unterbricht mich, sagt mir, dass es an dieser Frage nichts auszusetzen gibt und antwortet entspannt.

Und so geht es einige Zeit weiter. Abwechselnd stellen wir uns Fragen, erzählen uns Geschichten von Erlebnissen aus unserer Vergangenheit und unterhalten uns bis in den Abend hinein. Obwohl ich dachte, Naruto schon gut zu kennen, habe ich viele neue Dinge über ihn erfahren.  
Er mag die Farbe Orange, isst gerne Ramen und möchte Hokage werden, um das Dorf und die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind beschützen können. Er hat mir aber auch erzählt, dass er gerne in der Natur meditiert, um so seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Außerdem hat er mir auch von den beiden Treffen mit seinen Eltern erzählt. Und auch ich habe mich ihm geöffnet und Dinge über mich preisgegeben. Er weiß nun einiges über meine Familie, über mich und über mein Leben.

Es ist schon später Abend, als wir uns dazu entschließen uns auf den Heimweg zu machen.  
„Ich bringe dich nach Hause", sagt er. Wir verlassen das Trainingsgelände und schlendern langsam nebeneinander her. Zitternd fällt mir auf, dass es zu dieser Zeit etwas frisch geworden ist. Ich reibe meine Hände etwas zusammen, um sie aufzuwärmen, da spüre ich, wie er mir seine Jacke um die Schultern legt.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob du frierst."

Seine Geste lässt mein Herz höher schlagen. Ich kuschel mich in seine Jacke, die mich in seinen wunderbaren Geruch hüllt. Es riecht nach Sommerwiese und ein kleines Bisschen nach Ramen, bemerke ich kichernd. Stirrnrunzelnd blickt er mich an, worauf ich leise mit einem „Es ist nichts" antworte.

Viel zu schnell erreichen wir das Anwesen. Ich hätte unsere gemeinsame Zeit gerne noch etwas länger genossen. Wir stehen uns gegenüber und ich mache Anstalten, ihm seine Jacke zurückzugeben, doch er hält mich auf. „Behalt sie ruhig", sagt er.  
Dankbar ziehe ich die Jacke an und schließe ihren Reisverschluss. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und wir sehen uns in die Augen.  
Mit seiner linken Hand streicht er eine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr und flüstert: „Gute Nacht, Hinata. Schlaf gut."  
Ich merke, wie mein Puls anfängt zu rasen. Zitternd ermahne ich mich selbst, das Atmen nicht zu vergessen und jetzt bloß nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Nachdem ich es geschafft habe, ihm ebenfalls stotternd eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, drehe ich mich um und gehe zur Tür. Bevor ich hineinschlüpfe, drehe ich mich noch einmal zu ihm um und sehe, dass er mir noch einmal zulächelt, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf dem Heimweg macht.

Leise schleiche ich mich in mein Zimmer und werfe mich lachend auf mein Bett. In seine Jacke eingekuschelt liege ich da und denke an unseren gemeinsamen Tag. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihn wiederzusehen.

-To be continued- 


	4. Chapter 3 - Summertime Sadness

One Step Closer – Chapter 3

Summertime Sadness

Als ich heute morgen meine Augen aufschlug, war mir klar, dass dies kein guter Tag für mich werden würde. Trotz der schönen Ereignisse mit Hinata, sagte mir mein Gefühl, dass heute ein besonderer Tag ist. Und keiner von der guten Sorte. Niedergeschlagen schleppe ich mich in die Küche, um mir Ramen aufzukochen. Während ich die drei Minuten warte, die meine Nudelsuppe zum Ziehen braucht, fällt mein Blick auf den Kalender.

Plötzlich trifft mich die Erkenntnis. Heute war der Todestag meines geliebten Mentors Jiraya. Alleine der Gedanke an den Verlust der Person, die ich am ehesten als Familie bezeichnen würde, dreht mir den Magen um. Sofort brennen meine Augen. Ich weiß zwar, dass er sich keine Trauer von mir gewünscht hätte, dennoch ist die Wunde in meinem Herzen noch frisch. Wie sehr ich ihn vermisse. In meinen Gedanken lasse ich Momente mit ihm Revue passieren, die mir wichtig sind. Ein kleines Lachen kommt über meine Lippen, als ich feststelle, dass er mir wahrscheinlich zu gerne Ratschläge im Bezug auf Hinata gegeben hätte.

Nach meinem gesunden Frühstück mache ich mich fertig und verlasse meine Wohnung. Ich werde heute das Grab besuchen, dass zu Ehren des Sannins aufgestellt wurde. Es ist kein schöner Tag. Selbst der Himmel weint Tränen der Trauer. Es ist stark bewölkt und die Straßen sind leer. Niemand möchte an so einem Tag gerne draußen sein.

Als ich auf dem Shinobi-Friedhof ankomme, packt mich ein unbehagliches Gefühl. Es würde das erste Mal sein, dass ich ihn hier besuche. Bisher habe ich es nicht geschafft und auch hinausgezögert. Obwohl ich akzeptiert hatte, dass er von uns gegangen ist und ich für ihn meinen Weg weitergehen muss, ist es ein schwieriger Schritt für mich. Während ich durch die vielen Gräber gehe, teile ich auch den anderen im Krieg gefallenen Shinobi durch Gebete meinen Respekt mit. Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich an meinem Ziel angekommen bin. Sofort fallen mir die beiden Sake-Schälchen neben seinem Grabstein auf. Anscheinend war Oma-Tsunade schon vor mir hier gewesen. Zunächst weiß ich nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll und lese die Inschrift auf seinem Grabstein, welche lautet:

_Zu Ehren des gallanten Jiraya._

_Shinobi, Autor, geliebter Freund und Pate._

_In unseren Herzen wirst du für immer weiterleben_.

Bei den Worten Pate merke ich, wie meine Augen feucht werden. Der Regen vermischt sich mit meinen Tränen. Ich spreche mit ihm, da ich weiß, dass er irgendwo da draußen ist und auf mich aufpasst. Still weinend berichte ich ihm von dem Krieg, dem Treffen mit meinem Vater und meinem Training. Endlich kann ich ihm alles erzählen. Es ist, als ob ich einmal angefangen, nicht mehr aufhören könnte zu reden. Während des Sprechens habe ich mich vor sein Grab gesetzt. Dass ich dabei nass wurde, stört mich nicht. Es tut so unglaublich gut, endlich alles einmal loszuwerden. Am Ende meiner Geschichte angekommen spüre ich einen leichten Windhauch, der mir durch mein Haar streicht. Es ist, als ob er mir damit zeigen möchte, dass er immer noch für mich da ist. Völlig erschöpft sitze ich nun im Regen vor seinem Grab. Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Zeit schon vergangen ist, bis ich sich annähernde Schritte bemerke. Ohne mich umzudrehen, weiß ich, wer es ist.

„Er war ein großartiger Mann", sagt sie mit melodischer Stimme.

Ich drehe mich zu ihr um und blicke sie an. Sie trägt ein leichtes Sommerkleid, mit einer dünnen Jacke. Vergeblich versucht sie mich mit ihrem gelben Regenschirm vor dem Regen zu schützen, obwohl ich schon total durchnässt bin.

„Er war aber auch pervers", entgegne ich ihr mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Noch immer laufen mir die Tränen meine Wangen hinunter. Doch ich schäme mich nicht. Nicht vor ihr.  
Sie geht vor mir in die Hocke und wischt mir mit einem Taschentuch sanft die Tränen von meinen Wangen. Ich gebe ein wohliges Seufzen von mir, als sie mit ihren kühlen Händen meine von Tränen geröteten Wangen berührt.

„Wir sollten dich nach Hause bringen. Wenn wir dich nicht schnell trocknen, wirst du dich erkälten", sagt sie mit Sorge in ihrer Stimme. Sie reicht mir ihre Hand und ich stehe mit ihrer Hilfe auf. Gemeinsam verabschieden wir uns von Jiraya, bevor wir uns – Hand in Hand – auf den Weg zu mir nach Hause machen.

Dort angekommen schickt sie mich sofort in die Dusche. Das warme Wasser auf meiner Haut tut gut. Sofort bemerke ich, wie sich meine Körpertemperatur wieder erhöht. Nach dem Abtrocknen ziehe ich mir frische Sachen an und trete in den Flur. Ein wohliger Geruch strömt in meine Nase. Ich gehe in die Küche und mir läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Sie hatte für mich gekocht! Und zwar selbst gemachtes Ramen. Neben dem Topf liegt ein Zettel, der fein säuberlich geschrieben wurde. Das muss ihre Handschrift sein, wird mir klar. Auf dem Zettel steht

_Sorry Naruto-Kun,_

_Leider musste ich nach Hause, mein Vater erwartet mich zum Training! _

_Ich hoffe, dass dir meine Suppe schmeckt, sie dich aufwärmt und es dir bald wieder besser geht._

_Ich bin immer für dich da!_

_Kuss, Hinata._

Mein Herz macht einen Satz. Mein Körper fühlt sich warm an, aber nicht unangenehm. Es ist eine Wärme, die von meinem Herzen aus in die anderen Regionen ausstrahlt. Meine Gesichtsmuskeln wollen das Lächeln von meinen Lippen einfach nicht lösen. Was ist das nur für ein Gefühl? 


	5. Chapter 4 - Kiss in the Rain

One Step Closer – Chapter 4

Kiss in the Rain

Im Laufe des Sommers haben Naruto und ich uns einige Male gesehen. Wir haben viele Dinge über den jeweils anderen gelernt und dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, an einem Stillstand angekommen zu sein. Heute haben wir vor trainieren zu gehen. Wir haben uns am Trainingsplatz sieben verabredet, um dort gemeinsam den Tag zu verbringen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen mache ich mich auf den Weg. Nun haben wir uns schon ziemlich häufig getroffen. Mehr als ein paar Umarmungen und Händchen halten ist bisher nicht passiert. Bedeutet das, dass er keine romantischen Gefühle für mich hegt? Oder bin ich auch einfach nicht attraktiv genug?

Dank meiner deprimierenden Gedanken komme ich mit ziemlich schlechter Stimmung am Trainingsgelände an. Ich kann ihn schon sehen. Er sitzt auf der Wiese, seine Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt. Es ist ein Anblick für die Götter. Blondes, glänzendes Haar. Maskuline Züge zieren sein Gesicht. Sein schwarzes T-Shirt bringt seine Oberarmmuskeln zur Geltung. Er ist nicht mehr der kleine Junge von damals.

Als er mich bemerkt zu haben scheint, öffnet er seine wunderschönen blauen Augen und dreht sich zu mir um. Mit einem Lächeln auf seinen vollen und schwungvollen Lippen begrüßt er mich. Ich könnte in seinen Augen versinken. Blau. Wie der Ozean.

Wir fangen mit einigen Aufwärmübungen an. Ich kann nicht anders, als zu versuchen, Blicke auf ihn zu erhaschen, während er nicht hinsieht. Immer, wenn er sich zu mir dreht, sehe ich schnell weg. Hoffentlich bemerkt er es nicht. Außerdem fällt mir auf, dass er mir ebenso viele Blicke zuwirft. Könnte es sein, dass er mich doch hübsch findet? Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?

Als ich einen wirklich auffälligen Blick auf das Stück Haut, das beim Strecken des Oberkörpers an seinem Bauch frei wird, werfe, fängt er meinen Blick auf.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?", fragt er mich mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Ich werde feuerrot und muss mich darauf konzentrieren, nicht zu hyperventilieren. In den Wochen, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, habe ich trainiert, in seiner Umgebung nicht mehr in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Also erwidere ich, trotz der Hitze in meinem Kopf, frech:

„Gefällt dir denn, was du siehst?" - Und mache eine provokante Dehnübung.

Ich sehe ihn wieder an und kann es kaum glauben. Naruto Uzumaki, scharlachrot im Gesicht, mit offenem Mund und sprachlos! Das hatte sich gelohnt! Ich grinse ihn, trotz eigener Atemnot, triumphierend an. Nachdem er sich wieder zusammengenommen hat, fängt er an melodisch zu lachen.

Nach dieser Aktion fangen wir endlich mit dem Training an. Gegenüber voneinander nehmen wir unsere Position ein. Ein entschlossener Ausdruck legt sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich will ihn unbedingt beeindrucken! Wir trainieren eine Weile, bis wir uns dazu entschließen, eine Pause einzulegen.

Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf die Wiese fallen und sehe in den Himmel. Ich bemerke, wie er sich neben mich ins Gras setzt. „Du bist ziemlich gut", sagt er. „Durch deine Juuken-Schläge werde ich morgen ordentlichen Muskelkater haben!"

Ich kichere und lasse erschöpft meine Augenlieder zufallen. Er hat ein unendliches Ausdauervermögen und scheint überhaupt nicht erschöpft zu sein, atmet nicht einmal schwer. Ich kann nicht anders, als enttäuscht von mir selbst zu sein.

Eine Weile liege ich nur da und genieße die Geräusche der Natur. Ich kann die Vögel zwitschern hören und weit entfernt das Rauschen eines Baches.

„Du siehst so ernst aus, Hina, das gefällt mir nicht", sagt er. Ich erröte, wegen des Spitznamens, den er mir gegeben hat und atme hörbar aus. Plötzlich bemerke ich, wie er sich über mich lehnt. Ich öffne meine Augen und kann sehen, dass er mir sehr nahe ist. Er mustert mich mit seinen ozeanblauen Augen. Ich bin wie hypnotisiert und kann nicht wegsehen. Vorsichtig legt er seine Hand auf meine Wange und streichelt mit seinem Daumen die Konturen meiner Wangenknochen nach. „Du bist wunderschön", haucht er mir mit leiser Stimme zu. Für einen Moment glaube ich, dass mein Herz stehen geblieben ist. Er kommt meinem Gesicht immer näher und lässt mich nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Doch dann lehnt er sich plötzlich zurück. „Wollen wir weiter trainieren?", fragt er. Enttäuscht lasse ich mich von ihm hochziehen. Wir nehmen unsere alten Positionen ein und trainieren weiter. Während des gesamten Trainings verbessert sich meine Stimmung nicht. Ständig muss ich an den Moment von eben gerade zurückdenken. Wollte er mich küssen und hatte es sich dann anders überlegt? Es hatte begonnen zu regnen, doch wir trainieren weiter. Ich bin unkonzentriert und passe nicht auf. Bemerke nicht, wie er sich von hinten an mich heranschleicht und mir einen Tritt in den Rücken verpasst. Ich stolpere einige Schritte zurück, komme dennoch zum Stehen. Panisch kommt er zu mir rüber und fragt, ob alles okay wäre. Er fängt an, unkontrolliert zu sprechen und sich zu entschuldigen. Ich kann einfach nicht anders, als anzufangen, zu lachen. Er sieht so süß aus, wenn er in Panik gerät.

Verwirrt hört er auf zu sprechen und sieht mich an. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legt sich auf seine Wangen und er fängt an zu grinsen. In seinen Augen sehe ich etwas aufblitzen. Es sieht aus, wie der Blick, den er drauf hat, wenn er etwas plant. Bevor ich ihn auch nur fragen kann, was er vor hat, sagt er: „Du hast ein schönes Lachen, Hina. Ich möchte es gerne noch einmal hören" und fängt an mich zu kitzeln. Unbarmherzig finden seine Finger immer wieder den Weg an meine empfindlichen Seiten. Ich lache unkontrolliert und kann mich nicht mehr auf meinen Beinen halten. Mit einem quiekenden Geräusch halte ich mich an seinen Schultern fest, doch auch er verliert wegen des rutschigen Untergrundes das Gleichgewicht. Zusammen fallen wir hin und rollen einen Abhang hinunter. Während der gesamten Aktion lachen wir beide weiter. Es stört uns nicht, dass wir schmutzig werden. Unten auf der Lichtung angekommen fühle ichm wie ich mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag, auf dem Rücken aufkomme.

Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe blondes, wundervolles Haar, welches nass ist und mit braunen, matschigen Flecken verziert ist. Gerade, als ich den Drang, meine Finger hindurchzufahren, nicht mehr unterdrücken kann, fühle ich, wie er sich immer noch schmunzelnd aufstützt. Seine Hände hatte er links und rechts von meinem Kopf abgelegt. Als wir bemerken, in welcher Situation wir uns befinden, hören wir beide auf zu lachen und sehen uns tief in die Augen. Den Regen haben wir beide vergessen. Er lächelt mich an und kommt meinem Gesicht näher. Immer näher, bis sich unsere Nasenspitzen berühren. Ich spüre seinen heißen Atem auf meinen Lippen. Seine Wangen sind leicht gerötet. Doch wahrscheinlich ging es mir nicht anders. Sanft streichelt er mit seiner Nase die meine und hält weiterhin Augenkontakt. Die Nähe zu ihm überwältigt mich. Er schließt seine Augen und streicht sanft mit seinen Lippen über meine. Auch meine Augenlider flattern zu. Mein Atem kommt in unregelmäßigen Zügen. Mein Herz klopft wie wild. Ich kann nicht anders, als die letzten Millimeter endlich zu überbrücken und lege meine Lippen fest auf seine. Zischend zieht er die Luft durch seine Nase ein. Nach wenigen Sekunden beginnt er, seine Lippen gegen meine zu bewegen. Ich vergrabe meine Hände in seinem Nacken und er legt sein Gewicht auf meinen Körper, stützt sich nur noch mit seinem linken Arm ab. Zärtlich liebkosen wir unsere Lippen. Mit seiner rechten Hand streichelt er meine Seiten auf und ab. Mit seiner Zunge fährt er zunächst die Kontur meiner Lippen nach, bevor er in meinen leicht geöffneten Mund eindringt und meine Mundhöhle erforscht. Unsere Zungen treffen sich und beginnen einen Kampf, den keiner gewinnen kann. Ich könnte süchtig nach diesem Gefühl werden. Sein Geruch hüllt mich ein. In diesem Moment gibt es nur ihn und mich. Wir küssen uns weiter, bis der Drang nach Luft zu groß wird. Sanft lässt er von mir ab und stützt seinen Oberkörper nach oben. Ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. Mit seiner Hand hält er liebevoll mein Gesicht und streichelt mit seinem Daumen meine Wange entlang.

„Das wollte ich schon lange tun", raunt er mir mit rauer Stimme zu. „Ich auch", flüstere ich und küsse ihn noch einmal sanft auf den Mund. Er setzt sich auf und hilft mir beim Aufstehen. Mit seiner großen Hand umschließt er meine und wir machen uns auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf. Den ganzen Weg schenken wir uns hier und da ein Lächeln, aber wir reden nicht. In diesem Moment brauchen wir keine Worte. Ich bin noch nie zuvor so glücklich gewesen.

Vor dem Anwesen packt er mich noch einmal an der Hüfte und zieht meinen Körper an sich. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in meinem Haar und ich höre ihn „Ich lass dich nicht mehr gehen" flüstern. Ich murmele, dass ich nirgendwo hingehe und umarme ihn fest. Mit meinem Kopf auf seiner Brust kann ich sein Herz pochen hören. Es schlägt genauso schnell wie meines. Bevor wir uns voneinander verabschieden, gibt er mir noch einen sanften Kuss. Wir wünschen uns eine gute Nacht und ich schlüpfe nass und trotzdem glücklich in das Anwesen. Es ist schon dunkel und ich versuche leise den Weg auf mein Zimmer zu finden. Doch da habe ich die Rechnung ohne Hanabi gemacht. „Wo warst du so lange?", fragt sie. Ich zucke kurz erschrocken in der Dunkelheit zusammen und antworte mit fester Stimme: „Mit Naruto unterwegs."

Sie mustert mein Erscheinungsbild. Wahrscheinlich bemerkt sie, dass ich klitschnass und schmutzig bin. Dennoch schmunzelt sie leicht und sagt; „Du siehst glücklich aus, Hinata." Sie verschwindet wieder in ihrem Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Erleichtert atme ich aus. Zum Glück wird sie unserem Vater nichts davon erzählen. In der Dusche verschwunden lasse ich anschließend das warme Wasser auf meine Haut prasseln. Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen entfährt meiner Kehle. Glücklich denke ich an den wunderschönen Moment von heute zurück. Nach der wohltuenden Dusche ziehe ich mich an und falle anschließend erschöpft in mein Bett. Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich in einen erholsamen Schlaf, mit süßen Träumen von ihm, verfalle.

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 5 - I miss you

One Step Closer – Chapter 5

I Miss You

_Sometimes we need to be apart to understand just how much we love each other!_

_\- Nikolas Sparks, The Notebook_

„Vier Monate. Und sie waren unglaublich. Die Zeit, die ich mit Hinata verbringen konnte, ist einfach nicht zu beschreiben. Ihre Anwesenheit macht mich glücklich. Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, setzt mein Herz einen Schlag aus. Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie mein Körper Endorphine ausschüttet. Sie stellt meine Welt auf den Kopf. Ständig erwische ich mich dabei, wie ich an sie denke. Morgens, mittags, abends. Ich frage mich, wo sie ist, was sie macht und wieso ich nicht bei ihr bin. Stundenlang könnte ich in ihre Augen sehen und ihr beim Lachen zuhören. Sie ist unglaublich." - mit diesen Worten versuche ich Sakura zu beschreiben was ich für Hinata empfinde.

Momentan befinde ich mich mit Kakashi, Sai und Sakura südlich der Grenze zu Kirigakure.  
Eine einfache Eskortmission. Seit nun gut vier Tagen sind wir unterwegs. Wir haben unser Nachtlager aufgeschlagen und sitzen am Lagerfeuer. Kakashi scheint in sein Buch vertieft zu sein und Sai ist unterwegs, um die Landschaft zu zeichnen. Wie wir auf das Thema kamen? Wir sprachen über das unheimliche Treffen, dass ich mit Hinatas Vater hatte. Ein eiskalter Schauder läuft mir über den Rücken, wenn ich daran zurückdenke.

_Es war später Abend gewesen. Gemeinsam wanderten wir durch die ruhigen Straßen von Konoha. Wir waren auf dem Weg zu ihr nach Hause. Nichts ahnend standen wir vor ihrem Haus, als plötzlich ihr Vater nach draußen kam. Sein Blick traf meinen und ich hätte schwören können, Tod umzufallen, wenn Blicke hätten töten können. Erschrocken wich ich einen Schritt von Hinata zurück und ließ ihre Hand los. „Wie lange geht das schon zwischen euch?", fragte er mit bedrohlich tiefer Stimme. Doch bevor auch nur einer von uns antworten konnte, setzte er erneut an: „Das tut auch nichts zur Sache. Nenne mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dich meine Tochter weiterhin sehen lassen sollte. Was lässt dich glauben gerade du seist gut genug für sie? Jahrelang habe ich zusehen müssen, wie sie Tag für Tag hinter dir hersah. Was kannst du ihr geben, das ihr niemand sonst geben kann?"_

Doch wenn ich mir den Rest dieser Unterhaltung in Erinnerung rufe, legt sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

_Völlig perplex stand ich nun vor ihm, ohne auch nur eine Antwort parat zu haben. Er hatte recht. Ich hatte sie nicht verdient. Zu lange hatte ich sie warten lassen. Ich war kurz davor, mich geschlagen zu geben, als ihre sanfte Stimme die Stille durchbrach. „Er hat mir so viel gegeben, Vater. Durch ihn habe ich endlich Vertrauen zu mir selbst. Ich sehe zu ihm auf. Er ist es, der meine Welt heller macht und mir Kraft gibt. Ich liebe ihn!", sagte sie. Nach ihren Worten war es ganz still. Ich war viel zu schockiert, um auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen. Und Hiashi Hyuuga musterte uns mit wachsamen Augen. Als würde er uns durchleuchten. Schließlich lockerte sich seine Haltung. Er sah mich ernst an. „Du wirst morgen zum Abendessen erscheinen. Ich erwarte dich hier." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand im Haus.  
_  
Warm geworden waren wir beide seitdem zwar noch nicht miteinander, doch das würde mit der Zeit kommen. Vor dieser Auseinandersetzung hatte sie mir noch erzählt, wie schwierig die Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater ist. Dass sie sich nicht traut, selbst das Wort zu ergreifen und sich gegen ihn zu stellen. Doch für mich hatte sie es getan. Zu mir gestanden, ohne Wenn und Aber. Und von dieser Geschichte habe ich Sakura erzählt. Daraufhin hat sie mich mit einem wissenden Blick angesehen und mich darum gebeten ihr zu erklären, wie es um meine Gefühle für Hinata steht. Doch worauf will sie damit hinaus?

Nachdem ich ihr zu erklären versucht habe, wie ich mich in Hinatas Anwesenheit fühle, wende ich meinen Kopf zur Seite. Ich kann ein Kichern von ihr hören und bemerke, wie meine Wangen warm werden. Doch das kümmert mich nicht. Ich fühle mich nicht komplett, weil sie nicht da ist.

**„Ich vermisse sie"**, flüstere ich leise in die Nacht hinein. Ihr Kichern stoppt. Ich drehe meinen Kopf wieder zu ihr und bin verwirrt, weil sie mich sanft anlächelt.

„Du hast dich in sie verliebt", stellt sie fest.

Und mit einem Mal schlagen die Gefühle mit voller Wucht auf mich nieder. Jede Sekunde, die ich mit Hinata verbracht habe, geht mir durch den Kopf. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen, als ich mir endlich meiner Gefühle bewusst werde.

„Ich habe mich in sie verliebt", flüstere ich die Erkenntnis mit weit aufgerissen Augen vor mich hin. Noch immer kann ich es nicht fassen. Ich denke an jeden Stromschlag, den ich bei ihrer Berührung gespürt habe. An jede Nacht, die ich schlaflos verbracht habe, weil mir das Gefühl ihrer weichen Lippen auf meinen nicht aus dem Kopf ging. An jeden Moment, in dem sie ein Feuer durch meine Adern fließen lassen und mein Herz zum Rasen gebracht hat.

Ein breites Grinsen legt sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich springe auf.

„ICH HAB MICH IN HINATA VERLIEBT!"

Ich schreie es in die Nacht hinein. Jeder soll es hören! Noch nie habe ich mich so glücklich gefühlt. Sakura fängt an, unkontrolliert zu lachen. Noch immer tanze ich vor Freude um die Feuerstelle. Sie springt auf und schließt sich mir an, sagt, dass sie es mir gönnt. Kakashi murmelt zwar vor sich hin, dass die Erkenntnis reichlich spät kommt, schenkt mir dennoch ein unter seiner Maske verborgenes Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwendet. 

_I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had. And no matter, what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest of my life. I will always be yours._

_\- Nikolas Sparks, The Notebook_

„Vier Monate. Und es waren die schönsten meines Lebens. Noch nie bin ich so glücklich gewesen. Sein Lachen lässt für mich immer die Sonne scheinen. Seine Worte erwärmen mein Herz. Seine Berührungen hinterlassen ein Kribbeln auf meiner Haut. Und seine Küsse entfachen in mir ein Feuer, dass niemand löschen kann. Er zieht mich an, wie ein Magnet. Ich möchte nie wieder ohne ihn sein." - erkläre ich meiner Schwester, während sie mir sanft durch meine Haare bürstet.

Es ist später Abend. Wir sitzen in meinem Zimmer und führen eine Unterhaltung, von der ich nie gedacht hätte, sie mit ihr zu führen.

„Hat er dir schon gesagt, dass er deine Gefühle erwidert?", fragt sie.

Ich antworte ihr, dass ich ihn nicht dazu drängen möchte. Meinen Traum weiter leben möchte. Dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde, weil ich immer sein Mädchen sein werde. Dennoch sehne ich mich nach nichts anderem. Der Gedanke, dass er mir eines Tages dieser Worte zuflüstern könnte, taucht meine Wangen in Rosa. Bei dieser Vorstellung pocht mein Herz. Es pocht so sehr, dass ich das Gefühl habe, ich wäre gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

Während ich meine Gedanken wandern lasse, denke ich an den intimen Abschied voneinander vor seiner Mission zurück.

_Es war ein kühler Abend. Die rot verfärbten Blätter haben schon begonnen, von den Bäumen in Richtung Boden zu tanzen. Verspielt flattern sie im Wind. Nebeneinander saßen wir auf dem in Stein gemeißelten Kopf seines Vaters und betrachteten unsere, mit einem Sternenhimmel besäte, Heimat. Es würde unser Abschied werden. Und dennoch waren wir still. Keiner konnte in Worte fassen, was er fühlte. Bedrückt, so konnte man die Stimmung zunächst bezeichnen. Dabei sehe ich ihn so gerne lachen. Es ist eines der Dinge, die ich so sehr an ihm liebe. Seine glückliche Blick huschte über sein Gesicht. Seine Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst starrte er den Mond an. Auch mein Blick wanderte zum Mond, als seine sanfte Stimme die Stille durchbrach. Er nahm seinen Daumen und hielt ihn in die Höhe, kniff sein Auge zusammen und sagte: „Eigentlich ist es egal, wo du bist, der Mond ist nie größer als dein Daumen." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, bis er erklärte: „Es hatte mich getröstet, als ich mit Jiraya unterwegs war und Heimweh bekommen habe. Er sagte mir, dass wir alle den selben Mond sehen. Die selben Sterne, den selben Himmel. Und dadurch mit unseren Freunden zu Hause verbunden sind. Denn egal was passiert, wir werden immer den selben Himmel sehen, Hinata." Als ich verstand, lächelte ich. Nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste ihn innig. All meine Gefühle für ihn legte ich in diesen Kuss. Er schaffte es immer, die richtigen Worte zu finden und auf seine eigene Art Weise zu sein. Anschließend legten wir uns hin. Den ganzen Abend lagen wir da, auf unserer Decke, und starrten in den Himmel. Mein Kopf auf seiner Brust. Wieder war es still. Doch dieses Mal war es eine eigene, angenehme Stille. Denn mehr brauchten wir beide nicht. Nur das Lauschen des Herzschlages und die Anwesenheit des anderen. _

Wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen blinzle ich eine salzige Träne hinweg, die sanft meine Wange herunterkullert. Ich sehe, wie meine Schwester einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck annimmt. Doch ich winke ab.

**„Ich vermisse ihn nur so"**, flüstere ich.

Doch ich weiß, dass das Wiedersehen nach einer Trennung immer etwas Besonderes ist. Und während ich aus dem Fenster auf den Mond sehe, versichere ich ihr, dass es mir gut geht. Denn egal, wo er gerade ist, wir sehen den selben Himmel. Bald werden wir wieder zusammen sein.

-To be continued- 


	7. Chapter 6 - Three little words

One Step Closer – Chapter 6

Three little words

Unser Wiedersehen war ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle für mich. Zum Einen, weil ich sie so unglaublich vermisst hatte. Zum Anderen, weil ich sie das erste Mal sah, nachdem mir endlich klar geworden war, dass ich sie liebe. Schon von Weitem konnte ich sie vor dem Tor Konohas erkennen. Sie hatte auf mich gewartet. Mein Herz schlug in einem Rhythmus, der einer schnellen Trommel glich. Mir wurde gleichzeitig kalt und heiß. Meine Emotionen überschlugen sich. Bei ihrem Anblick stieg mir die Röte in die Wangen, weil sie so wunderschön aussah. Sie trug einen langen weißen Mantel, der in starkem Kontrast zu ihren langen, dunklen Haaren stand. Ihre hellen Augen waren perfekt von ihren Wimpern umrandet und ihre Lippen, so voll, dass ich sie sofort kosten wollte. Ich konnte nicht mehr warten, riss mich von meiner Gruppe los und lief zu ihr und sie mir entgegen. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen empfing ich sie, als sie die letzten Meter mit einem Sprung überbrückte. Fest umarmten wir uns gegenseitig. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sie zitterte. „Ich habe dich so vermisst, Hinata", murmelte ich, als ich meine Nase in ihrem Haar vergraben hatte, welches so sehr nach Flieder roch. Nur durch ihren Geruch in meiner Nase fühlte ich mich zu Hause. Sanftes Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle, nachdem sie mir sagte, dass sie mich genau so vermisst hatte. Ich drückte sie etwas von mir weg, nahm ihr Kinn in meine Hand und hob ihren Kopf an, damit wir uns ansehen konnten. Voll Sehnsucht sah ich ihr in die Augen, bis mein Blick zu ihren Lippen wanderte. Sie schien ähnlich zu denken wie ich, denn ich konnte fühlen, wie sie auf die Zehenspitzen ging, um mir entgegen zu kommen. Sanft legten sich meine Lippen auf ihre. Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen entwich mir, als sie ihre Lippen gegen meine bewegte. Wir vergaßen alles um uns herum. In diesem Moment gab es nur sie und mich. Und gerade, als wir uns voneinander lösten und ich überlegte, ob ich es ihr schon sagen sollte, wurde unsere Wiedersehensfreude von einem lauten Räuspern unterbrochen. Mit feuerroten Gesichtern gingen wir einen Schritt auseinander. Vor uns stand ein falsch grinsender Sai, neben ihm eine zu Tränen gerührte Sakura und auch Kakashi, der einen sehr perversen Blick drauf hatte. Mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton in der Stimme sagte er:

„Vielleicht würde ich an eurer Stelle lieber zu Hause weiter machen."

Und damit war der Augenblick zerstört. Ich hatte gerade noch bemerkt, wie sich Hinata's Körper anspannte, denn im nächsten Moment fiel sie schon in Ohnmacht. Zum Glück konnte ich sie noch auffangen und anschließend nach Hause bringen. Hiashi war überhaupt nicht begeistert, als ich ihm meine bewusstlose Freundin an der Haustür übergab und mich sofort wieder verabschiedete, um Oma-Tsunade meinen Missionsbericht zu bringen.

Eine Woche ist das jetzt her. Bisher habe ich noch nicht den richtigen Weg gefunden, um ihr meine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Jedes Mal, wenn ich kurz davor war, ging irgendetwas schief. Zuerst wollte ich ihr ein romantisches Essen bei mir zu Hause kochen. Doch das ging in die Hose, als ich kurz nicht hinsah und mir die Pfanne samt Inhalt in Flammen aufging. Den ganzen Abend waren wir damit beschäftigt, meine Küche wieder sauber zu bekommen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen rufe ich mir diesen Abend in Erinnerung. Das Spiel, welches wir spielten, um die schwarzen Rußflecken von den Möbeln und unseren Körpern zu bekommen, war unglaublich süß. Dennoch konnte ich meinen Plan nicht in die Tat umsetzen und das ärgert mich wirklich sehr. Der zweite Versuch ging in die Hose, weil ich mitten im Satz unterbrochen wurde. Denn hinter ihr ging seelenruhig ein Shinobi entlang, dessen Hose am Hintern zerrissen war. Der Satz 'Ich liebe Hintern' kam überhaupt nicht gut bei ihr an. Zum Glück konnte ich mich irgendwie herausreden.

Die ganze Woche ging es so weiter. Ständig wurde ich von Freunden unterbrochen, oder es kamen andere Dinge dazwischen. Frustrierend, echt jetzt!

Mein letzter Versuch war gestern Abend gewesen. Wir waren an unserer Lieblingsstelle und hatten es uns mit kuscheligen Decken auf dem Berg gemütlich gemacht, von dem wir die ganze Stadt sehen konnten. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und der Himmel färbte sich lila. Es wäre sehr romantisch geworden, wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass sie Akamaru dabei hatte. Sie musste auf ihn aufpassen, da Kiba auf einer Feier war, bei der Hunde nicht erlaubt waren. Sie war honigsüß, als sie mir lachend beschrieb, wie sehr sich Kiba darüber geärgert hatte. Doch zum Zug kam ich an diesem Abend nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie küssen wollte, kam Akamaru dazwischen. Kuschelte sich an sie, stupste ihre Nase mit seiner und schleckte ihr quer über das Gesicht. Als sie dann anfing ihn lachend zu streicheln wurde ich wirklich eifersüchtig. Auf! Einen! Hund! Um Himmels willen! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass uns jedes Mal etwas dazwischen kommt. Zum Haare raufen ist das. Beinahe wütend gemacht hat mich das.

Und als wenn das nicht alles schlimm genug wäre, habe ich eben von Sakura erfahren, dass sie heute Morgen eine traurige Hinata in den heißen Quellen angetroffen hat. Sie sagt, Hinata wisse nicht, ob sie weiter mit dieser Ungewissheit umgehen könnte. Dass ihr aufgefallen war, wie abwesend ich in den letzten Tagen war. Mit meiner Hand schlage ich mir gegen die Stirn. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Dabei war ich in Gedanken nur bei meinem Liebesgeständnis für sie und wollte sie mit meinem Verhalten glücklich machen. Ich bedanke mich bei Sakura und schließe meine Augen, um Hinata zu finden. Sie befindet sich vor der Akademie, stelle ich fest und mache mich sofort entschlossen auf den Weg.

—

Ein eiskalter Wind weht hier draußen, doch das kümmert mich nicht. Gedankenverloren sitze ich auf der Schaukel, die sich vor der Ninja-Akademie befindet. Seine Schaukel. Jene, auf der er früher immer saß, wenn er traurig war. Es ist ein ruhiger Ort. Mit kraftlosen Schwüngen schaukle ich hin und her. Unser Wiedersehen vor zwei Wochen war wundervoll. Wir waren beide unglaublich glücklich, wieder vereint zu sein. Dennoch hatte sich Naruto mit der Zeit zunehmend auffällig verhalten. Oft war er in Gedanken woanders und teilnahmslos. Außerdem gab es viele Momente, in denen er sehr nervös wirkte und merkwürdige Worte miteinander kombinierte. Was versucht er mir zu sagen? Hat er genug von mir kennengelernt und es sich nun doch anders überlegt? Dabei waren wir beide so glücklich miteinander.

Ich merke, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln. Schluckend fühle ich, wie sie sich ihren Weg über mein Gesicht bahnen. Träne um Träne vergieße ich schluchzend. Die Schaukel hatte schon lange ihren Schwung verloren. Meinen Kopf habe ich dem Boden zugewendet und mit beiden Händen umgreife ich fest die Seile, mit denen die Schaukel an dem Ast über mir befestigt ist. Unter Tränen bemerke ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie eine klitzekleine Kröte rechts an mir vorbei hüpft. Ich blicke vor meine Füße und sehe viele, kleine, bunte Kröten, die allesamt etwas quaken. Es hört sich an, als ob sie einen Kanon bilden wollen. Was singen sie da? Hatte die eine Kröte da gerade etwas von Liebe gesagt? Das kann doch nicht sein. Kröten können nicht sprechen!

Mein Blick wandert einige Meter weiter und mir fallen viele weitere, etwas größere Kröten auf. „Ich liebe dich", rufen sie. Nun hebe ich geschockt meinen Kopf komplett an und was ich sehe, raubt mir den Atem. Viele bunte Kröten verschiedenster Größe hüpfen überall fröhlich auf und ab und wiederholen diese drei kleinen Worte. Völlig schockiert sehe ich mich um. Ein Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals.

Ich kenne diese Kröten. Es gibt nur noch eine lebendige Person, die sprechende Kröten heraufbeschwören kann. Doch das kann nicht sein, oder? Am Eingang zur Akademie kann ich eine riesige Kröte erkennen, welche ein Schild hochhält. Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerke ich, dass es sich um Gamabunta handelt! Auf dem Schild kann ich nun deutlich die Worte ICH LIEBE DICH lesen. Erneut bilden sich Tränen in meinen Augen. Doch dieses Mal sind es Tränen des Glückes.

Überall hüpfen die Kröten herum und ich kann nicht anders, als zu lachen, weil sie wie viele bunte Gummibälle aussehen. Plötzlich fühle ich, wie sich warme Arme von hinten um meine Körpermitte legen. Deutlich spüre ich nun seinen Atem neben meinem rechten Ohr. Er haucht mir mit sanfter Stimme zu: „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Hinata." und vergräbt sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. Schwer atmend schnappe ich nach Luft, weil mir weiterhin unkontrolliert Tränen meine Wangen hinablaufen und ich gleichzeitig vor Glück lache. „Es tut mir leid, Hina! Die ganze Zeit über wollte ich nur die richtigen Worte finden, um es dir zusagen. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich meinen Mut zusammengenommen habe, kam etwas Unvorhersehbares dazwischen. Aber ich liebe dich, Hinata. So sehr, dass es mir die Luft zum Atmen nimmt."

Jetzt wird mir endlich klar, warum er sich so merkwürdig verhalten hatte. Er war nervös, weil er nicht wusste, wie er es mir sagen sollte. Und ich hatte schon gedacht, dass er mich verlassen will. Wie konnte ich nur in die komplett falsche Richtung denken?

Ich drehe mich leicht zu ihm um und drücke ihm einen erleichterten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch so sehr", murmele ich. Voll Glück versiegen nun auch endlich meine Tränen. Immer wieder treffen sich unsere Lippen und unsere Küsse werden immer verlangender. Noch immer sitze ich hier auf der Schaukel, mit meinem Oberkörper leicht nach hinten gedreht, während er mich, hinter der Schaukel stehend, küsst. Mein Herz fährt gerade Achterbahn und die Region meines Gehirns, die für öffentliches Verhalten verantwortlich ist, hat sich schon längst verabschiedet. In der Realität komme ich erst wieder an, als eine Kröte quakt: „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer." Wir lösen uns voneinander und fangen an glücklich zu lachen. Er geht um die Schaukel herum und zieht mich auf die Beine. Mit beiden Händen umfasst er sanft mein Gesicht und wischt mit seinen Daumen die Tränen von meinen Wangen, bevor er mir noch einmal in die Augen sieht und sagt: „Ich liebe dich." Strahlend erwidere ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag sein Geständnis, ehe wir unser Glück mit einem weiteren innigen Kuss besiegeln.


End file.
